The specific aims of this study is to determine the role of the arterial baroreflex in buffering reflex renal vasoconstriction during static handgrip exercise in normal humans and in humans with heart failure and to determine the contribution of the mechanoreflex renal vasoconstriction during static exercise in normal humans with heart failure.